


I'm here for you

by TalaChevalier



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Also good brother leo, Brotherly Angst, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Trauma, Nighmares, PTSD, Rip donnie's mental state, SAINW, Same and it never was, Ultimate draco, You're gonna have issues seeing your siblings die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalaChevalier/pseuds/TalaChevalier
Summary: Leonardo hears cries in the night from his gentle but stubborn brother. Having learned of what he went through when the Ultimate Draco separated them throughout the different universes that involved their families.
Kudos: 45





	I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I originally posed on Quotev and I figured I may as well share it here to because I can. That and it's one of my favourite things I've written.
> 
> Originally posted to Quotev in 2017

_Darkness engulfed him followed by the sound of Mikey’s gruff war torn voice. “Where the shell have you been! What makes you think you can come waltzing back here without a word in thirty years!?”_

_“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about Mikey! I already told you that! “ Donnie’s voice came out as quiet and pleading._

_But his pleas meant nothing as in this world everything had already gone to shit._

_“Where were you when we needed you! “ Mikey again._

_Raph’s worn voice was added, “To think that we waited all those years only for your plan to kill all o’ us but you what a wimp!”_

_“That’s right Don it’s your fault we’re dead...And it’s your plan that killed us.”_

_Lastly Leo joined in, “ To think that Splinter died for us only for you who he always wished to return got us all killed. Some little brother you turned out to be.”_

*

“Leo! Leo! PLease not you too!” Donatello’s alarmed cries rang out from the next room over waking Leonardo with a start. Groaning he looked to the salvaged alarm clock beside his bed reading the green glowing numbers 3.43 am.

“...” Slowly standing up Leo left his room walking to the door of his second youngest brothers. Lifting one of his hands he did as the genius turtle always asked of all of his brothers and knocked, “Don everything okay?”

His only reply was a choked sob as the other’s nightmare continued. Out of concern. And the genuine kindness of his heart Leo went into Donatello’s room being careful of the miscellaneous objects and unfinished projects scattered about the room. The turtle currently in question let out a cry of utter terror as those memories continued to plague his mind.

“Oh Donnie….” he walked over to his brothers bed sitting on the edge of the mattress, lightly he began to softly stroke his forehead in a way he knew could possibly sooth his panicked brother.

“Nn...no..” as Donatello made a move to fight back against him almost immediately, clearly aware of the presence in his room now awake judging by how he was breathing. Gently Leo grabbed one of his hands up by the pillow squeezing it.

“Shh...It’s okay Don, I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re safe back home at the lair.”

His gentle but worn brown eyes cracked open obviously recognizing the voice of his eldest brother, “L-leo that you?”

Leo smiled squeezing Donatello’s hand again, “Yeah ‘s me.”

Quickly the younger turtle sat up tightly hugging him breath quickening a just barely noticeable thing even to well trained ninja such as themselves. Slowly lifting a three fingered hand to Leo’s face Donatello began to feel around it, seeming to be searching for something. Sighing the older teen allowed this to happen as he knew Don needed all the reassurance he could get.

“No glasses….less scars, none major…..no aging marks like wrinkles…” he mumbled quietly to himself before giving a relieved sigh resting his head on Leo’s shoulder finally saying, “It’s really you, the you I’m supposed to be with….Shell I thought I was back there again to help with them, ugh...I couldn’t do anything...”

Leo sighed rubbing the other’s carapace in the was humans would eachothers backs in this situation. Don’d been having dreams like this since not long after the Ultimate-Draco incident. Leo had been the first, and only one to hear his younger brother’s cries of terror awhile after they had first started.

That was when he finally heard about where Donatello had been sent, mainly by asking his younger brother about it giving reasons why it would be better to talk about it. He then learned of the terrible future he was forced to endure watching as his aged, broken, and lost family in that timeline all die. In the brainiacs mind their deaths were his fault as it was his plan to raid the Shredder.

Rubbing Donatello’s head he said using his best effort to comfort his traumatized brother, “Yeah Don, it’s me and I’m here alive...If you aren’t sure you believe me put your head here and listen for a heartbeat.”

Skeptically Donatello sighed resting his head on Leonardo’s plastron listening for the gentle thumping of his heart. Once he was sure he gave speaking a shot, “Leo I…” he took a deep breath of air trying to clear his mind despite himself, “I-they...They were, ugh…..I couldn’t do anything to save the….All of them but April they’re gone....Oh Leo I wish I could’ve done something, anything more to help them before they were…” He couldn’t manage anymore than that breaking down in body wracking sobs clutching his older brother as close to him as their bodies would allow.

“Shh it’s okay Don.” He allowed his reclusive brother to release the bottled emotions knowing it would be best, “I’m sure that they don’t actually blame you. They’re back with their Splinter now too, don’t forget that.”

A gentle thunk by the door caught Leo’s attention as Donatello only shook his head mumbling something incomprehensibly, glancing up he saw a mass of emerald green. Raph…

“Hey everythin’ okay? Thought I heard Don cryin’ .”

At the sound of Raph’s voice Donatello lifted his head looking over despite his vision blurred from his eyes starting to puff up from his tears. Though for an instant he saw that other Raph the one with a single eye glaring back at him. Quickly pressing his face back into Leo’s plastron a second wave of tears washing over him.

Quietly he began to mumble an apology through hiccuped sobs, “I’m so so sorry! I know that that me should’ve been there ! But he wasn’t….I did my best honest!”

Raph walked in looking at Donatello confused, “Leo think ya could explain t’ me just what the shell is goin’ on?”

“Ah...It’s a long story and I don’t think Don’s ready just yet. Maybe you should ask him” Leo shrugged his shoulders looking confused as well.

It was the next morning all found out the truth about where Donatello had been sent and of the nightmares too. They promised from then on to be sure that he was okay even if it did bother him at times.


End file.
